The present disclosure relates management of data centers, and in particular to methods, systems, and computer program products for managing the surface area occupied by a data center
Large Information Technology (IT) environments may include a variety of elements. For example, a data center may include data center equipment such as servers, network storage devices, computing devices, network routers, network gateways, wireless/wired network interface devices, etc that are arranged in one or more rooms or floors. Moreover, the data center may include a large quantity of a particular type of IT element. As an example, the data center may include a large quantity of servers. Each of the servers may be associated with multiple identifiers, such as a name, a number, and an address. Data centers may also include undocumented/unidentified elements, such as furniture, storage cabinets, appliances (e.g., portable heaters, fans, refrigerators), and the like.